Battle Lines
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: Derek begins his hunt for his new pack as the Argents declare war. The Code has been broken and neither side is going to play by the rules. Contains SPOILERS for season 2.
1. Prologue: Stronger

Prologue: Stronger

Disclaimer: All characters belong to MTV.

Summary: Derek begins his hunt for his new pack as the Argents declare war. The Code has been broken and neither side is going to play by the rules. Contains SPOILERS for season 2.

Time: Season 2

POV: Derek

Genre: Drama, Romance, and Horror

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: June 5, 2012

**Hale House **

Isaac ran away from his home. He had to get as far away as possible from his father. He could no longer stay there. Things had gone from bad to worse. He had to get away before he got hurt any worse. His father put on the nice act, but it was just an act. It was an act that Isaac was not going to live with any longer.

He ran to the brunt out Hale house. He was not sure why he was drawn here, but he was. It was some sort of power drawing him there. Even though the place creeped him out, he knew that it was a place that his father would not look for him. He knew that his father was out there looking and trying to draw him out. He would not allow that to happen. His father would not have any control over him. The battle line had been drawn.

He pushed the front door open and stepped slowly inside. The door shut behind him. It was kind of creepy.

Isaac slowly stepped forward. He hoped that no wild animals or homeless people were around. He was breathing heavily. A young woman had been killed here a few weeks ago. That same young woman set this house on fire and killed innocent people. He would not be surprised if this house was haunted.

Isaac walked slowly up the stairs. He was afraid that they were so fragile that they could fall in at anytime. He did not understand why those people had been here that night. The house was clearly unsafe. Yet, he was here seeking safely.

He entered the second floor. The dim light from the moon provided him with enough light to see any holes in front of him.

He guessed that this house had been once grand. The cravings in the wood provided that much evidence. He did not understand how that young woman could have done this to innocent people. He had not lived in Beacon Hills when the fire occurred and had been horrified when he learned the news.

Isaac looked up through the brunt out ceiling. The moon was almost full. It was so large and that he could see the carters in it. He wanted to reach out and touch it. He stretched as far as he could and still could not reach.

He was breathing heavy. He paused to catch his breath. It did not sound as if he was alone now. He placed his hand over his mouth and the breathing continued. There was something else in here with him.

**One Mile South **

Jackson kicked off from the bottom of the pond. He was not entirely sure how he had gotten there. He emerged from the top and discovered that his shirt was ripped.

The last thing he remembered was asking Derek Hale if he would give him the bite. To Jackson becoming a werewolf was not a curse, but rather a gift. McCall viewed it as the other way around, but not Jackson. He needed it to become strong. He was not weak to be with by any means. He just needed it to become stronger.

He stepped out of the water and pulled up the side of his shirt. The bite was concealed by one of the few places that he shirt was not torn. It looked painful, but he did not feel any pain. In fact, he felt amazing and more alive than he had ever felt. He felt complete and powerful. He felt as if he could take on the world and nothing would bring him down. The world was his playground and he had come out to play.

Jackson sat down on a rock next to the water to take it all in. Tomorrow night he would complete his first Change. He would not be something as weak and pathetic as a human. Instead he would something much better. He would become a werewolf and it would feel amazing.

He stood up and went toward where he believed he parked his car. He was going to be better than everyone else. He already was better than everyone else, but this was going to improve that status.

**Hale House **

Isaac inched back toward the steps. He was not going to stay up here if there was something else in the house. He kept inching back.

"You can keep running, but it will not do you any good," a voice called from the shadows.

Isaac's eyes went wide. He looked around, but did not see anyone. "Who is here?"

"You are trespassing on private property," the voice said again. This time it was right of where it had been a few minutes ago.

"I am sorry." Isaac fought to keep his voice steady. The task was very difficult, but not impossible. He had had lots of practice with his father. However, he could not keep his heart from racing.

"No, you are not," the voice said again. It was more of a growl that time. "I can sense your fear." The voice was circling him. "I can smell it on you." The voice was getting closer. "I can make you stronger at a price."

Isaac was breathing hard and his heart was pounding in his chest. "Wh-who are you?" He could not help the stutter even though he knew he should not.

In front of him, staring at him, was two red, glowing eyes.


	2. Chapter 1: The Bite

Chapter One: The Bite

Disclaimer: All characters belong to MTV.

Summary: Derek begins his hunt for his new pack as the Argents declare war. The Code has been broken and neither side is going to play by the rules. Contains SPOILERS for season 2.

Time: Season 2

Genre: Drama, Romance, and Horror

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: June 8, 2012

Isaac stepped back from the glowing eyes. He stumbled and grabbed onto the banister for support. He knew that it probably was not the smartest idea, but he could not think of anything better. He looked at the eyes as they inched forward. Once the eyes were out of the shadows and into the moonlight, he could see that the person who those eyes belonged to was human.

The human was a young man in his early to mid twenties with short, brown spiky hair. He showed signs that he worked out a lot. He was dressed in solid dark colours. His face was harsh and unwelcoming. Isaac wondered what the man was doing here and why he looked so mad at him.

"What are you doing here?" the man asked as he stepped forward.

Isaac tried to back up, but found that he could not. He looked back and saw that if he backed up anymore he would fall to his death. "I-I..." he started.

The man stepped completely out into the moonlight. "You what?"

"I was just here with some friends." Isaac knew that was a lame excuse. "They are waiting for me in the woods." He started toward the steps. "I had better go find them."

The man put his arm on Isaac's shoulder. "No one is here with you. You came alone."

Isaac stared at the man. He was a pretty good lair. He had had years of practice whenever people asked about the bruises that his father had given him. He did not know how the man knew he was lying. It was a complete mystery to him.

"I do not understand," Isaac stuttered.

The man stepped forward. "Oh, I think you understand perfectly." He crossed his arms over his chest. "You are here alone. Understand?"

Isaac did not respond.

The man came closer to Isaac. "You know what I think?"

Isaac shook his head.

"I think you are here, because you were drawn to this place." The man began to circle Isaac. "You are here because you are seeking something."

Isaac wanted to tell that man that he was here because he was seeking shelter from his father. He knew that deep down that was not the reason. There was something more. He wanted something more. He wanted to be powerful.

The man stopped in front of Isaac. "Do you know who I am?"

Isaac took a deep breath. "Derek Hale," he said in a clear strong voice.

Derek nodded. "What do you really want, Isaac?" he asked.

Isaac looked up at Derek. "I want you to give me the Bite to make me like you." He paused. "I want it now matter what the risk is."

Derek looked at Isaac. Isaac could feel Derek's stare on him, but he would not give in. He would not bow. "You could die."

"I know."

"You could reject the Change."

"I know."

"In order to become your strongest, you need to join a Pack and be under the Alpha."

"I know." Isaac looked at Derek. "I still want it."

Derek nodded. "This may hurt a bit." He opened his mouth and revealed rows of sharp, pointy teeth.

Isaac winced as the teeth sunk into his flesh. He would not scream. He would expect the Bite and become stronger.

Scott could not believe this. He thought that he was being pulled over for a speeding ticket and found that Chris Argent was the one actually driving the vehicle. He felt so stupid and blind. He did not understand how he could have allowed himself to get into this situation. It was not good.

Chris was racing toward Scott.

Scott turned to run, but Chris had reached him before he could. Chris pinned him against his car. Scott winced. Allison's dad had some serious power.

Chris flipped Scott over so they were looking each other in the eye. Chris had a look of hate on his face. It kind of scared Scott.

"Stay away from her," Chris hissed. He was holding Scott down by his shirt. "Stay away from her."

Scott did not need clarification as to who her was. Allison, he could not live without her. She was the one who kept him calm. He and Allison had feared that something like this would happen. They had made a pact to act as if they were no longer a couple and met in secret. They were not sure how long they could keep it up before they got caught.

"You understand me?" Chris growled.

Scott gulped and nodded.

"Come near her again and I will personally kill you," Chris said. He moved away from Scott and walked back toward his car. "Glad we could have this talk, Scott." He smiled as he climbed into his car.

"Me too, Mr. Argent," Scott muttered as he watched Chris drove away.

He waited until Chris was out of sight before picking his phone up. Even after Allison's father was no longer in sight, he found himself waiting a little bit longer. He did not want Mr. Argent to double back and find out about this call. It would not end well for either him or Allison. Allison would probably end up locked away in a dark, tower. He would probably end up in a body bag or in a meat grinder. Neither one sounded like a fun idea.

He looked back at his phone and scrolled down through his contacts until he reached her. He pressed talk, then send. It began to ring and he waited.

"Hello?" Allison said.

"Hey, it is me," Scott said as he climbed back into his car. "He just left."

He could almost feel Allison's head nod. "What did he say?"

"Stay away from you," Scott said as he started the engine. "The usual threats as well."

Allison sighed. "Do you think we will have a chance at being normal?"

Scott drove. "I hear the normal is overrated."

Allison started to laugh.

Stiles woke up to screams coming from Lydia's room. Something was wrong with his beloved! He batted the balloons to the side that he had meant to give her and rushed past the nursing staff and her father. He had to see what was wrong.

"Stiles!" He heard people object. He paid them no mind and rushed into the room.

Her bed was empty and the shower was running. He yanked open the bathroom door with a racing heart. He could only hear water running. He could not hear her. Something was deadly wrong.

"LYDIA!" he screamed as he rushed into the bathroom and pulled back the shower curtain.

There was no one there. It was only water running from the shower.

Stiles looked out the open window with a heavy heart. The moon was almost full. Soon, the Bite would take over Lydia.


	3. Chapter 2: The Curse

Chapter Two: The Curse

Disclaimer: All characters belong to MTV.

Summary: Derek begins his hunt for his new pack as the Argents declare war. The Code has been broken and neither side is going to play by the rules. Contains SPOILERS for season 2.

Time: Season 2: Episode 2

Genre: Drama, Romance, and Horror

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: June 10, 2012

**I do leave some things out for time's sake and have moved events around, but if you watched season 2, you will be okay. **

Lydia run through the woods. She was only half aware as to what was happening to her. She knew that she was not wearing any clothes, but that was about it. She was in a state of loss. It was as if she was in a drugged sleep or just high in general. She did not know what happened that night at the dance. She just remembered screaming Jackson's name and then a pair of glowing, red eyes.

The glowing, red eyes had tried to kill her.

The shower had been creepy enough turning blood, red in the tub and all of that hair. She had no idea where the heck all of that hair and blood had come from. It had not come from the shower had and backed up the tub. No matter how hard she tried to get rid of the hair, it just would not go away. She had not been able to tell if it was human or something else. The hair and blood did not have any smell to it. It was just so confusing.

She pushed a set of branches to the side and stepped between them. She was cold and wanted to go home. In front of her was several emergency vehicles and personal. She heard someone yell her name. Stiles was staring at her.

She smiled. "Well, is anyone going to get me a coat?"

Someone came over to her and gave her a heavy coat. She enjoyed its' warmth. She was taken back to the hospital to be examined and, then, she was sent home. The hospital had told her she was well enough to go back to school.

She knew that people would talk about where she had been and what she had been doing. They would probably call her a freak and other names. She would just hold her had high. If Allison could take it, then she could. After all, she had lost nine pounds in the woods and she knew that she looked good.

The next morning, Lydia stood outside of Beacon Hills High School with Allison. Both girls were nervous about going in. Lydia was pretending that she was not. Allison pushed the doors open to quickly. Everyone in the hallway stopped in mid-conversation and stared at them. There was dead silence.

Lydia held her head high and strutted into the hallway. She was going to let them think whatever they wanted. If Allison could take it, then so could she.

Once they were passed everyone else, the girls parted ways. Lydia walked down the West Wing where Jackson's locker was. She was hoping to catch him. She wanted to thank him for that night and she also wanted to see him. She was not over him and she was not sure if she ever would be.

She rounded a corner and pleased to see him at his locker. "JACKSON!" she called.

Jackson turned and looked at her.

"Jackson, I just wanted to-"

He cut her off, "Lydia do not expect me to come running to you every time you scream. We are not a couple and we never will be again."

Lydia's heart felt as if it was breaking into a million pieces. Jackson could be a jerk, but he was always she sweet around her. They were supposed to get back together. It was in the stars.

Jackson slammed his locker door shut. "But I will give you one piece of advice."

Lydia did not look at him.

"Stay home tonight."

She was confused and did not understand. "Why?"

He threw his backpack over his shoulder. "It is the full moon." He walked away.

Lydia stood there. She did not understand what he meant.

Stiles sat down behind Scott. "Hey," Stiles hissed. "Hey. Psst."

Scott gave no indication that he had heard his best friend. Stiles knew that Scott was ignoring him on purpose. Tonight was the full moon. It was something that Scott could not ignore. Plus, there was another young werewolf somewhere and they needed to figure out who said werewolf was. Derek could not just go around and bite random people.

Stiles tapped Scott on the shoulder. "I know you can hear me."

Scott turned around and looked at Stiles. "What?"

"What are we going to do?"

"About what?"

"Derek, Full Moon, Argents," Stiles rattled off.

"I do not know," Scott said.

"There is also the new werewolf," Stiles added.

"I know."

"And it will change tonight," Stiles added.

"I know."

"And so will you."

Scott turned around and looked at Stiles. "I know. Okay, I know."

The bell rings and they both get up. Stiles walked beside of Scott in the hallway. He did not know what to do. Scott was going to be no help tonight once he went all fangy and wolfy. He would also had to be locked up and chained. Handcuffs were not going to work this time. Stiles had no desire to become werewolf lunchmeat. He had an idea. It was going to involve him skipping a couple of classes. He was willing to sacrifice his education for his life.

Stiles looked at Scott. "I will be back later."

Scott did not respond even as Stiles ran past him.

Stiles jumped into his Jeep, started it, and backed out of his parking spot. He drove fast enough not to get caught, but slow enough to not draw attention to himself. He pulled out onto the main road and drove downtown to a logging store, which was bound to have what he was looking for. If they did not have what he was looking for, there was chance that everyone in Beacon Hills could die from a little werewolf named Scott McCall.

He parked in the parking lot and got out. He was relieved to see that he was the only vehicle in the parking lot. He did not want a lot of people asking what he was doing nor was he in the mood to do a lot of explaining.

He got out of his Jeep and went into the shop. He had been in this shop with his dad multiple times and was very familiar with its' lay out. He walked straight to the back and found the biggest logging chain that he could. It took all of his strength to lift it up. That determined that it would hold Scott while he Changed. He went up front to pay for it and then left.

Once back at school, Stiles stuffed the chain into his gym locker. It would be okay there until tonight when the Curse came out.

**Beacon County Jail **

Isaac had no idea what he did to deserve to be locked up in a ceil at the jail. He did not kill his father, at least he did not remember doing so. He thought that he would remember something as huge and important as to killing his own father.

Derek had blamed him. Derek had asked what had he done. Derek seemed to blame it on himself. However, Isaac blamed it on the Curse.

He looked out the tiny, barred window in the back of his ceil. The moon was rising and soon the Curse would be unleashed. He felt himself began to Change. It was painful, but he could feel the power spreading throughout his body, making him stronger. He threw his neck back and roared.

He burst through the ceil door. The next few minutes pasted in a blur. Isaac had no idea what was happening. He remembered people talking and screaming. Then, there was a growl and he felt himself bow down.

Derek was standing over him and there was a body next to them. Someone was asking Derek something. Derek looked back at that person and said, "I'm the Alpha."


	4. Chapter 3: The Beginning

Chapter Three: The Beginning

Disclaimer: All characters belong to MTV.

Summary: Derek begins his hunt for his new pack as the Argents declare war. The Code has been broken and neither side is going to play by the rules. Contains SPOILERS for season 2.

Time: Season 2: Episode 3

Genre: Drama, Romance, and Horror

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: June 14, 2012

Erica was not going to let a rope defeat her. She was sick and tired of all of the jokes about her. She really did not even remember what the jokes were about. She had no idea what happened during one of her episodes. Even if she was aware as to what was going on, she forgot soon after it was over. Kids were so cruel.

She gripped the rope and looked up. She was not going to let the rope beat her for the second time in one day. She was not going to freak out. Instead she was going suck it up and be woman. Okay, these pep talks sounded way better in movies than they did in real life. She kind of felt stupid running the word through her head.

She hopped up and began to climb. So far everything was going good. She was not going to mention the fact that she was only two feet off the ground, but it was a start. She moved again. Everything was going great now, not good. She moved again and looked down. She was at least six feet off the ground.

"Keep going," she muttered to herself. She looked up. She knew that she had a lot more to go, but she knew that she could do it.

That was when it hit. She felt her body begin to shake. She felt herself slip. She was not going to let the rope win. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was staring at the old ceiling of the gym.

She came to at the hospital. It was a normal scene. She had woken up here many times and knew the drill. They would run tests and send her home. It was the same old same old. The nurse had just left and she was alone in the room.

Erica felt her bed move. It was strange. She had not heard anyone come in. She had very good hearing and did not understand how someone could have slipped in without her knowing. She supposed that it was possible, but highly unlikely. She knew where she was being wheeled. Whoever had her bed was taking her to the morgue.

She wanted to scream. She opened her mouth to prepare to.

"Be quite," someone hissed. The voice was male. "I can make you stronger. I can give you a new beginning."

To be stronger and have a new beginning was something that Erica had always wanted. She would do anything to do get them. She would do anything. She needed and deserved a new beginning. Erica deserved to be stronger.

Isaac looked up as Derek came back into the house. He had been gone for a long time and Isaac had begun to get concerned. He knew that he should not be concerned about Derek's whereabouts. Derek should be concerned about Isaac's. Isaac was after all a fugitive.

Isaac raised an eyebrow as Derek entered. That was when he noticed that the Alpha was not alone. Behind him there was another wolf. She was a girl about his age. She had long, stringy blonde hair and was wearing a hospital gown. She looked awful. There was just no other word to describe it. He normally tried to be nice toward everyone, but there was just no other way to put it.

Derek gently shoved the girl forward. "Isaac," he started in.

Isaac stared at the girl. He supposed that she could be pretty if she wanted to. She looked somewhat familiar, but he could not place her. She probably was just in one of his classes or he had passed her somewhere. That had to be it. That was the only way he could had possibly known her.

Isaac looked at Derek. "Yes?" he asked.

"This is Erica." Derek smiled. "She is the newest member to our pack."

The girl was shaking, but had a brave look in her eyes. Isaac knew how she was feeling. She was confused and dazed, but was also welcoming being stronger. She was probably wanting to belong to something, anything. She had probably been like Isaac had been before the Bite: lost, confused, and alone. Being part of a Pack made her feel important and wanted. It made her feel complete.

Isaac nodded. He was going to pretend to be unfazed by Erica's arrival. He just had a feeling that showing any emotions would be considered bad.

Derek looked at Isaac. "I want you to take her out and make her feel welcome." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He rummaged around until he found his credit card, which he threw at Isaac. "Get her some new clothes and whatever else she may need."

Isaac stared at the credit card. Derek's request was going through his head. Derek wanted him to take a teenage girl shopping. Was that guy nuts? Clothes shopping in general scared him, but the idea of shopping with a girl made him shudder. He was going to have to put his foot down and tell that Derek he was not going to do it.

He opened his mouth to tell Derek that he was not going to do it. Derek was glaring at Isaac with red, glowing eyes and his arms crossed over his chest. Isaac knew better than to go against the Alpha's wishes. It would end very badly if he said no to Derek.

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Well?" he asked in a sort of cool voice.

Isaac looked back at the credit card, then at Erica. "Um, I will get right on it."

Derek nodded. "That was what I thought you would say." He tossed Isaac his car keys. "You can take my car."

Erica allowed herself to be lead out of the house by the boy. Derek had called him Isaac. She had seen him in the halls at Beacon Hills High, but had never really talked to him. Now he was taking her shopping. She did not know how she felt about that. She did not know him and, yet, they were going shopping together. This was going to be really awkward for her. She wondered if he felt the same way.

Isaac went over to Derek's car and got in on the driver's side. Erica wondered if he had ever driven Derek's car. Derek did not seem to be the type to let everyone drive his car.

"You coming?" Isaac asked from the car.

Erica sighed and climbed in. She could do this. It was just a little clothes shopping. She was a girl. This should be easy. Clothes shopping should come naturally to her.

Isaac put the car into drive and drove away from the Hale house. They rode in awkward silence to the strip mall located in downtown Beacon Hills. The strip mall had a gas station, a grocery store, music and video store, and a few clothing places.

"Where do you want to go?" Isaac inquired as he parked the car.

Erica looked at the clothing stores. There was a Debs, a place that sold clothes to old women, a jeans place, and a place that only sold T-shirts. Normally she would had gone to the jeans place and the T-shirt place. However, she was feeling adventures and wanted to try something new. She had never been to Debs. The clothes at Debs tended to make people stand out. She always tried to stay invisible.

"Debs," she said. It was time for a new beginning.

Erica watched Isaac stare at the Debs window. It was covered with bright colours and equally bright clothes. She saw his eyes widen in horror. It was brilliant. She never knew that watching someone suffer could be so much fun.

"Are you sure?" Isaac asked. His voice was filled with worry.

"Yep," Erica said as she climbed out of the car and lead the way to the store. This was going to be fun.

Inside the store was filled with more clothes. They were not all neon. She found her size and began to shop. Isaac hovered in the corner with his head down. He was probably embarrassed to be seen in here.

Erica paid no mind to him as she pulled clothes off the racks and stuffed them into Isaac's arms. She really had no idea what she was buying. She did know that she was buying stuff that she would had never even thought about paying cash for before the Bite. It felt good. Once hers and Isaac's arms were filled, she went up front to pay for them.

On the car ride back to Derek's, the only thing that she could think about was how everyone was going to stare at her tomorrow at school and she knew that she was going to enjoy it.

The next day at school, Erica made her grand entrance in the lunchroom. Everyone became quite and stared as she entered. Normally, this would had begged her, but today it did not. It was truly a new beginning.

Plus, Derek was picking her up after school in front of everyone. She could not wait to see their faces.

The final bell rang a few hours later, Erica rushed out of the school. Derek was waiting for her. She rushed down the steps, knocking several people over in the process. She did not care.

Derek pulled his sunglasses down as she got into the car. "Everything okay?" he asked.

Erica leaned in close to him and smiled. "Everything is excellent."

Derek smiled. "I am glad." He smiled at someone behind Erica before putting the car into drive and racing away from the school.

Gerard Argent stood gripping the sides of his son's porch. This could not go on for much longer. The Curse that was upon this town must be put to an end. The days of the Code were over.

He did not care if he son wanted to play by the rules or not. As far as Gerard was concerned, there was no rules. The werewolves were a plague on their land and they needed to be stopped. It was the dawn of a new beginning. It was a dawn without werewolves.

The battle lines had been drawn and the werewolves were on the wrong side of the line. They were in the line of fire.


	5. Chapter 4: The Love

Chapter Four: The Love

Disclaimer: All characters belong to MTV.

Summary: Derek begins his hunt for his new pack as the Argents declare war. The Code has been broken and neither side is going to play by the rules. Contains SPOILERS for season 2.

Time: Season 2: Episode 4

Genre: Drama, Romance, and Horror

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: June 21, 2012

**This is a much lighter chapter...It is shorter than the other chapters. It is about two couples-Allison and Scott and Derek and Erica. Derek and Erica are so cute together! Yes, I like Erica. **

Allison was afraid that she was going to miss Scott. With her grandfather in town, it was very difficult to sneak out to visit him. She was not going to risk her grandfather finding out about Scott. If her grandfather knew the truth, he would more than likely kill Scott. She was not going to let Scott lose his life for her. She would rather be apart from him than him being dead.

She pulled her car onto on the empty street. Her grandfather had already delayed her. She and Scott had a deal that if the other one was fifteen minutes late to leave, because after fifteen minutes there was a very high chance that they were not going to be able to make it.

She had sneaking about like this. In her old life, before all of this started, she would had never dared to see a forbidden boy behind her parents backs. Before, she would had never snuck out. Before, she would never had known about this world and all of its' secrets.

She was an Argent. She was going to be what her father had told her. Her family trained their sons to be warriors and their daughters to be leaders. She was going to be a leader, but a different kind. She was going to lead her family into working with the werewolves to defeat an unknown enemy.

She looked up at the sky. There was something bigger than them all out there. The biggest question remained unanswered. What was this thing that was threatening them? She knew one thing. Whatever this thing was, it had the potential and the power to kill them all. She did not doubt that it would kill if it got the chance.

Allison pulled off the road and parked near the woods. She and Scott had a secret meeting spot at a cliff a mile into the woods. It was far enough away from people that no one could find them. She got out and headed in that direction. She hoped that Scott was still there.

She got closer to the cliff. If he was there, she would see the outline of his shadow at any minute. So far, there was no sign of it. She knew that he was probably gone.

The cliff was now in sight and there was no sign of Scott. She felt her heart sink. She knew that he was not going to be here, but there was just a part of her that truly believed he would be here. She sighed. There was no point in staying here.

She walked back until a rock caught her eye. Someone had written in chalk, "I miss you and I love you." She smiled. She knew who had written it there. Seeing that he cared about her made her feel good. It truly made her believe that the love was going to work and last.

Erica applied another layer of lip gloss onto her lips. She had to admit that before the Bite, she never even like lip gloss. Now, she could not get enough of it.

Isaac was sitting in a burnt out chair playing on a handheld. She wondered if he had anything better to do. Erica studied him. He could use a girlfriend. He needed someone to keep his mind occupied. Boyld was not around enough to keep Isaac busy. She would date Isaac herself, but he just was not her type.

She tended to favour the Alpha male. She liked her men strong, fierce, and leaders. She did not like those who sat around and played video games all day. No, she liked the doers.

That was why he should be with her.

Erica left the room and Isaac. Isaac did not even look up as she left.

Derek was in the room next to the one she just came out of. He had his back turned to her and had his hands crossed behind his back. He was staring out the window. She knew that he was thinking about something and guessed that it would probably be best if she left.

However, he did say that they should always be looking for ways to involve and to take whoever they were approaching by surprise. She knew that getting one up on the Alpha would really make her look good.

Besides, he looked so lonely standing there. She believed he could use some company.

Erica twirled a blond strand of hair around her ring finger. There was no sense in allowing someone so beautiful to be all along. It would be a sin. He deserved someone to make him happy and who else but her.

Erica crept around the room. She was careful not to make any noise for fear that Derek might hear her. She was a quite as a cat sneaking up on its' prey. If she got caught, she could lose her meal. She was now right behind him. He still had not moved.

Erica grabbed his hair and pulled him back to her. Derek was taken by surprise and could do nothing to stop her. She smiled sweetly at him. "Got you," she said.

Derek smiled a rare smile. "I suppose you did."

Erica knew that she did not have a good grip on him and was surprised that he had not pulled away yet. She thought that maybe he did not want to leave her arms. That thought made her feel very happy.

"Now, what are you going to do?" Derek asked. He was looking up at her with a curious expression on his face.

"This." Erica leaned down and kissed him.

Derek kissed her for a moment before breaking away. "We cannot do this."

"Why not?" Erica purred.

"We just cannot."

Erica laughed and straddled him. That was not a good enough answer for her. She kissed him again. This time she slide her hands under his shirt and felt his stomach muscles. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, leaving his chest bare. She sat back and stared.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Admiring the sights," she replied.


	6. Chapter 5: The Pack

Chapter Five: The Pack

Disclaimer: All characters belong to MTV.

Summary: Derek begins his hunt for his new pack as the Argents declare war. The Code has been broken and neither side is going to play by the rules. Contains SPOILERS for season 2.

Time: Season 2: Episode 4

Genre: Drama, Romance, and Horror

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: June 28, 2012

The kanima crept out of the school and down the empty road. It had no place to go and no idea where it was. Or who it was for that matter. It had no idea what it was supposed to be doing. All that it had on its' mind was kill, kill, kill. It had to kill everything and anything in sight. Killing was good. Killing was not evil.

It crept down the empty road. The pale, half moon cast shadows off its' scales casting an eerie shadow on the pavement. The creature did not know where it was or where it was going. It knew that it had to get out of the public and somewhere safe before dawn. It knew that bad things would happen if it was seem during the day. It was not sure what would happen, but only knew that it would be bad.

Jackson woke up to someone dragging him out of a car. He looked around with his eyes wide. He did not know how he had gotten here or who was pulling him. He could tell that the person dragging him was male with dark hair and a leather jacket. The male was about Jackson's size. It was not a lot to go on, but it would have to do.

Jackson felt himself being dragged down a flight of stairs. The person dragging him was none to gentle about it either. He knew that he would have bruises in places that he may need later in life from the stairs. The stairs ended and opened into a poorly lighten room.

There was four people in there, counting his kidnapper. Three were male and was one female. It did not take Jackson long to realize who they were. It was Derek, Erica, Isaac, and Boyld. The entire Pack was here. Isaac and Boyld held Jackson on his knees by his underarms. Erica and Derek stood in front of him with their arms crossed over the chests and were glaring at him.

Jackson tired to move, but Boyld and Isaac would not let up on their death grip. He always thought that Boyld and Isaac were okay people. After tonight, he views on them were going to change.

Derek walked over and stood in front of Jackson. "What happens to you on a full moon?"

Jackson did not know what to say. Normally, he had something to say, but not know. He was on his knees in front of a Alpha. He knew that the wrong move could cost him his life. He knew that Derek would sense if he was lying. The truth was the only way out of this. "Nothing happens."

Derek raises an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

Jackson looked quickly at Erica who was smiling an evil smile at him. "Positive."

Derek walked over to Jackson and knelt down beside him. "You see, Jackson, I gave you the bite and nothing happened." He reached behind him and pulled out something that looked like a knife. "And now people are dying."

Jackson was breathing hard. He knew that Derek was going to kill him. Derek did not strike Jackson as the type of guy to do a quick kill. Derek was probably going to drag it out and make it as painful as possible. Jackson did not do well with pain.

Isaac and Boyld tightened their grips on Jackson. Erica walked behind Jackson and pulled his head back; she was not very gentle either. Derek pulled the knife like object back and a drop of burning liquid ran down Jackson's throat.

Jackson's body jerked. He was sweating madly and his skin was itching. The Pack had moved away and he was now lying on the floor.

Derek was studying him. "You know, Jackson," he started in. "This does not change my mind about you being a snake." He nodded and the rest of the Pack trailed out.

Isaac, however, did not leave. He was smiling evilly at Jackson. "I need you to do me a favour."

"I do not owe you one," Jackson snarled.

"I need you to get to police off my back," Isaac said clearly not paying any mind to Jackson.

"Not happening."

Isaac knelt down in front of Jackson. "Oh, I think it will."  
"Or?"

Isaac smiled evilly. "Or I will rip your throat out with my teeth," he said casually. He got up and headed out of the room.

Isaac ran to catch up with the others. They were moving quickly and he knew that they would not wait on him. He had threatened Jackson just as Derek had told him so. It was the first motion of the plan. They would get Isaac back into school and go after the one person who could be the demon.

It was clear that Jackson was not the demon and that was a shame too. The girl was too pretty to kill, but he would do it if it meant saving the lives of the innocents. That was what they was all about.

This creature was just a bump in the road to fighting the Argents. Once this thing was gone, the Pack would be able to return to their real mission. The hunters had to go. There was no other way around it.

Just like the girl had to go.

He was trying to be a good citizen. He was not going to mention the fun he was going to have with this plan. Who said that life had to be all work and no play? Tomorrow was going to fun. He was just going to sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.

After all, all he had to do was go to school like a perfectly, normal teenager. What could go wrong with that?

The next morning, Erica was waiting for him outside the main entrance. She was smiling and holding two big cups of coffee. Isaac hoped that one of them was for him. Erica handed him the one in her left hand once he approached him.

"So, did you dream about me last night?" Erica inquired sweetly.

Isaac snorted into his coffee. Some of it went up his nose and burned. "Far from it."

Erica's smile widened. "Good, because I did not dream about you."

The bell rang. Isaac trailed in behind Erica. He glad that she was such a charming girl.

They walked into chemistry class. Lydia was sitting by herself with her book open and was filing her nails. The wolves exchanged looks. This was going so well.

Someone knocked Isaac out of the way. While turned he was turned around, he could hear Erica growling softly. Isaac regained himself. He looked over at Lydia who was no longer sitting by herself. Scott and Stiles were sitting on either side of her with a smirk on their faces. Lydia, on the other hand, was looking disgusted.

They were doing a moving lab for the class. Isaac managed to get some of the kanima vermin in her. She had no reaction to it. She was their demon. Derek had to know about this.

Isaac and Erica did not wait until after school to tell Derek. He had been outside in the parking lot waiting for them all morning. They cut second period and headed out.

Isaac saw that Derek was rolling his window as they approached.

"Well?" Derek inquired once they reached the car.

"It is her," Erica said breathless. "She did not react to it."

Derek nodded. "Get in. We need to get Boyld."

The two betas climbed in. Isaac noticed that Erica had raced for the front seat. As he climbed slowly into the back, he could not help but notice that Erica and Derek were briefing holding hands.

Lydia had no idea what was going on. Jackson, Stiles, and Allison were acting quite oddly. She had no idea why they could not just stay at the school to study. Whatever, these people seemed to enjoy being difficult.

Lydia allowed herself to be swept into the back of Stiles awful Jeep and driven to Scott's house. She did not understand why they were studying at Scott's house if Scott was not even there. She did not buy that Scott would be there soon. She did not buy it at all.

Once inside, Stiles bolted the door shut. He blamed it on break-ins and a murder. She was not sure if she believed him. It was explain some of the strangeness going on. Lydia knew that Stiles had a soft spot for her. He may had just been trying to protect her.

Allison pulled back the curtain and looked out. After a few seconds, she dropped the curtain. "Stiles, there are here."

Stiles went over to the curtain and looked out. He swore as he dropped the curtain.

"Jackson, take her upstairs," Allison commanded.

Lydia had no idea what was going on. She was proud that Allison was taking control. It showed the boys that girls could take care of themselves.

Jackson pulled Lydia upstairs. She did not like being manhandled. She felt happy that Jackson still cared about her safely. He pulled her into a bedroom and locked the door.

"Jackson, what is going on?" Lydia asked.

Jackson turned to her. "I need my key back," he said coolly.

"What?" Lydia asked.

"The key to my house, I need it back."

"I do not have your key." Lydia could feel her heartbeat pick up as she lied.

"You are lying." He came over to her and grabbed her arm, hard. "You ruin everything! Because of you I am not a member of the Pack!"

Lydia pulled away from Jackson. She could feel tears forming in her eyes. She had no idea what everyone was talking about and it was starting to scare her. She reached under her shirt and yanked the chain off. "Fine, here is your stupid key!" She threw it at him. "And you know what? I hate you."

Jackson raised an eyebrow. "Are you down?"

Lydia nodded. The tears were falling now.

Jackson walked over to Lydia. "You do not hate me."

Lydia looked away. It felt better to say that he hated him, rather than that she was still in love with him.

Jackson reached and touched her hair. He leaned in and kissed her briefly. Ten seconds later he was gone.

"Jackson?" Lydia called as she looked around. There was no sign of Jackson.

Lydia gave up on looking for Jackson. She headed downstairs to where the rest of her friends where. They had moved outside and was taking to Derek, Isaac, Boyld, and Erica. Scott was there now. Derek was calling Scott "an Alpha of his own pack" and that "The kanima was Jackson." She did not understand what that meant.

She stepped outside. "Would someone mind explaining what the hell is going on?"

The kanima crept out of the school and down the empty road. It had no place to go and no idea where it was. Or who it was for that matter. It had no idea what it was supposed to be doing. All that it had on its' mind was kill, kill, kill. It had to kill everything and anything in sight. Killing was good. Killing was not evil.

It had to met someone. It had a mission.


	7. Chapter 6: The Hunt

Chapter Six: The Hunt

Disclaimer: All characters belong to MTV.

Summary: Derek begins his hunt for his new pack as the Argents declare war. The Code has been broken and neither side is going to play by the rules. Contains SPOILERS for season 2.

Time: Season 2: Episode 5

Genre: Drama, Romance, and Horror

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: July 4, 2012

Lydia stared Allison down as they drove to the Martin residence. She hated being left in the dark. She felt that she had a right to know what was going on. No one would tell her. She thought that by constantly glaring at Allison that it may get her somewhere. So far, there had been no such luck.

"Would you mind explaining what the hell is going on?" Lydia demanded for the one hundredth time. If silence was not going to get her anywhere, then she might have better luck with demanding.

Allison stopped in front of Lydia's house and looked at the other girl. "I told you, it is best if you do not know what is going on," she said in what Lydia supposed was supposed to be a gentle voice.

Lydia frowned. She was getting tired of hearing the same excuse. She wanted to know now. She wanted the truth and nothing but the truth. The rest of the them must not had remembered that Lydia had been the one attacked by a wild animal, that she had run around naked in the woods for two days, and that she was seeing Peter Hale. They did not know that she was seeing Hale, but that was beside the point. The point was that she was seeing things and that she had a right to know what was going on.

Allison sighed and gripped the wheel. "It is for the best that you do not know."

Lydia crossed her arms over her chest. This was not what she was wanting to hear. She wanted to know and she was going to find out no matter what it took. "Fine," she huffed as she climbed out of the car. "Do not tell me, but I will find out." She slammed the door shut.

She stood in the driveway for several seconds hoping that Allison would open the door and explain everything. Instead the other girl drove off without another word.

Lydia could not believe this. She was the most popular girl at school and here she was being ditched. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared down the road. This was not going to work. No one kept Lydia Martin in the dark and got away with it. She turned and marched into her house with as much dignity as she could muster. She had work to do.

Meanwhile, somewhere off in the distance a howl filled the night sky. Lydia heard it from inside her home. She looked out the window and saw nothing. She pulled the curtains and went upstairs. She was not going to let some silly howl ruin her hunt.

Stiles was not sure how he was going to explain this one. He and Scott had Jackson on the run. Well, it was Jackson in lizard form. He was not sure how they was going to catch him or what they was going to do with him once they had him caught. He just knew that they needed to get Jackson off the streets and into somewhere safe.

Stiles floored his Jeep. They were gaining on Jackson somewhat. The lizardy Jackson was heading into the outskirts of town. This was good. They could catch him away from people. The less who saw Jackson, the better.

"Stiles, he is gone," Scott exclaimed.

Stiles pulled off the road into a club's parking lot. It was the only possible place that the kanima could had gone. The boys climbed out of the Jeep and looked around. He could not had gotten too far. They would find him.

Scott went all Teen Wolf and was listening for any kind of odd movement. Stiles thought that it would had been difficult to listen over the club's noise, but he was not going to say anything. He just had to trust that Scott knew what he was doing. It was rather scary to trust Scott, but Stiles felt as if he had no choice.

Scott pointed toward the south wall of the club. "He is in there."

Stiles nodded and looked away for a way to get in. There was no way that the bouncer was going to let them in. Hell would have to freeze over. They had no fake ID and no way to get in. Stiles had no idea way the kanima would want in there anyway. Maybe the treat of easy kill was way...

"There is no way in," Stiles pointed out. There was a steel door, but it was locked.

Scott nodded and sucked in air. He raised his claws and the door opened. "There is now."

Stiles bit down on his tongue. There was a way in now, that was for sure. He just did not know how someone did not hear the falling of the metal. "Okay, then, I guess we are going clubbing."

The two boys stepped into the club. It had the loud, upbeat music that clubs only seemed to have. Stiles had tried to find club music, but had yet to find it. Stiles looked up as he made his way through the crowd. There was something very wrong with this club. They were all male. This was not his type of scene.

Stiles made his way through the crowd careful not to grind up against anyone. About halfway across the club he saw movement. The kanima was walking in the rafters above all of the dancers. It seemed to be hovering in one area above one dancer. Stiles swore as he recognized the dancer. It was Danny.

Stiles fought the crowd to reach Scott. The kanima was now attacking the people around Danny. People had not noticed yet and he knew that it would not take long for them too.

"Scott," Stiles said breathless once he reached his friend. "It is there!" He pointed as Danny fell.

Gunshots rang out through the club and people started screaming even louder. The kanima fell to the ground in a heap and ran out of the club. Scott and Stiles ran out after it. Sirens were coming from the distance. This was not going to be good.

They found Jackson bloodily behind a car. Stiles knew that they had to get him out of there. They grabbed Jackson and Stiles forced a pain of sweatpants on him. The three of them ran to Stiles's Jeep.

The police had arrived on scene by the time they were ready to leave the club's parking lot. Stiles groaned as his dad's car arrived. He knew that he could not leave and to make it worse, Jackson was moving around.

"Scott, what do we do?" Stiles asked.

Scott looked at the law enforcement vehicles. There was no way that they were going to get out of this one. "Come with a story," Scott said as he shoved Stiles out the door.

Stiles was going to kill him. His dad saw him as soon as he fell out of the Jeep.

"Stiles!" his dad yelled. "What are you doing here?"

Stiles was going to kill Scott. This was going to make him look bad. "It is a club Dad. I was out clubbing."

Sheriff Stilinski looked at the club. " I do not think this is your type of club."

Stiles put his hand behind his neck. He was going to really kill Scott for what he was going to say. "You see Dad, I have been meaning to have a talk with you."

Sheriff Stilinski looked at his son. "Stiles, you are not gay."

"Maybe I am Dad."

Sheriff Stilinski studies his son's outfit. "You cannot be dressed like that and be gay. Tell the truth."

Stiles sighed. "Fine, Danny just broke with his ex and I was trying to make him feel better."

Sheriff Stilinski smiled and nodded. "You are a good friend."

Stiles nodded and left. He could not believe that his dad said he could not be gay because of his clothes.

~***~  
Jackson woke up in the back of a vehicle and was chained. He was going to kill whoever had done this to him. He had not remembered want he did last night or coming here. Someone had clearly brought him here and he had a pretty good idea as to who did.

Lydia waited in Allison's room for her to return. She was going to get some answers about what was going on one way or another. The door opened and Allison stepped in. She flipped on the light and screamed.

"What are you doing here?" Allison demanded.

Lydia knew that Allison knew she was going to be here. They were going to study for biology. "We were going to study."

Allison sat her stuff down on her desk. "Lydia, I am sorry, but I can't tonight. I need to find someone to translate Latin for me."

Lydia stood up and walked over to the desk. "I can."

"You can?" Allison asked in disbelief.

Lydia nodded and took what Allison had threw on her desk. She looked over it. It was a pretty basic document. "What do you need to know?"

Allison pointed to a sentence. "That and just how smart are you?"

Lydia smiled and shrugged. She studied the sentence. "The kanima seeks a master."

"Are you sure it is master and not friend?"

Lydia nodded. "Yeah, it is master."

"The kanima seeks a master," Allison muttered.

Chris looked over at his father. "This thing cannot live and we had no idea what it is. "

Gerard nodded. "It is a kanima and it needs to die. Its' only purpose is to kill."

"Derek seemed pretty concerned about it."  
"Aye, a common foe will unite even the foulest of enemies." Gerard took a drink of coffee. "We need to see Derek Hale."

Chris stared at his hands. He really did not want to kill Jackson. Oh, he knew who the kanima was, but he was not going to tell his father. "Won't that be redrawing the battle lines?"

"Aye, it will." Gerard took another drink. "It is a hunt now."


	8. Chapter 7: The Crush

Chapter Seven: The Crush

Disclaimer: All characters belong to MTV.

Summary: Derek begins his hunt for his new pack as the Argents declare war. The Code has been broken and neither side is going to play by the rules. Contains SPOILERS for season 2.

Time: Season 2: Episode 6

Genre: Drama, Romance, and Horror

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: July 12, 2012

**This chapter is told from Erica's point of view. This chapter is probably going to be the shortest chapter of the story. **

Erica stood next to Derek. Isaac was across from them looking bored. The boy never seemed to enjoy himself. Erica, on the other hand, was having a good time. She was powerful and swift. She got to flirt with a cute guy on a daily basis. Sure, he was not her first crush, but she had counted her first as a total lose. If he was not going to pay attention to her, then she would just move on to Derek.

Her mission was to get close to Scott and the others. They knew who the kanima was. Derek was bound and determined to seek this monster out and kill it. He did not care who is was; the beast just had to go. Erica was going to do anything to make Derek happy. She did not care who she had to deceive.

"Who do I get the closest to?" Erica asked as she ran her hand down Derek's arm. She could feel goose bumps form on his arm. She was good.

Derek got a thoughtful look on his face. "Scott will catch on too quickly and he only has eyes for Allison."

"Jackson is too self-centred to notice anyone hitting on him," Isaac added. "I do not think Lydia would be into chicks." He looked at Erica. "No offense."

"None taken," Erica said.

Derek looked at the two young wolves. "That only leaves Stiles." He shot Erica an analogical look.

Erica tried not to let her emotions show. She had always had a crush on Stiles, but the boy never gave her the time of day. Derek gave her a questioning look. Of course, he would pick up on her heart beat fluttering. Isaac, on the other hand, was not paying one bit of attention.

Isaac snorted. "He is so stupid that he will spill anything."

Derek turned away from Erica. "I know."

Erica was taking offense to what the other two wolves were saying about Stiles. He was a really good guy, a lot better than most boys in Beacon Hills. She was determined to make the others see Stiles differently. However, she would still do her job.

The kanima could not live. Even though she had changed, Erica still loved her family. She was not about to let a monster kill them. If the kanima turned out to be Stiles, no matter how much she loved him, she would not hesitant to kill him. The monster was a murderer and needed to be brought down.

"Stiles it is," Erica said sweetly. "I will start with him tomorrow at school."

She left the warehouse. This was going to be so much fun.

The next day at school, Erica waited to corner Stiles. She was unsure how long it would be before she got him cornered by himself. He and Scott never seemed to be apart. They said that girls travelled in packs; these two were worse than girls.

After sixth hour, Erica finally got Stiles alone. The boy had been walking toward the foreign language wing listening to his music bobbing his head in time with the beat. Erica fluffed up her hair and strutted toward him. She wanted to appear cool and confident as an attempt to hide what she was really feeling.

She placed her arm in front of Stiles and batted her eyes. "Hello, Stiles," she said sweetly as she pinned him against the wall.

"Er-Erica," Stiles stuttered.

"I need your help." She ran her hand over his chest. She felt his heart beat picked up.

"With what?"

Erica drew her crawls out. "You know who the kanima is and I do not." She paused. "Why do we not have an exchanging of information?"

Stiles looked down at the crawls. "Put them away." His eyes darted up to one of the Argents security cameras that Erica had forgotten about. She retracted her crawls. "Much better."

Erica smiled at Stiles. "What would you say if I told you that I knew someone who had a crush on you?"  
Stiles swallowed hard. "Does not work that way." He shook free of Erica and darted down the hall.

A few hours later Erica found herself in detention. She was not entirely sure how that had happened but Stiles was there. She told them what had happened to Jackson's parents and how Jackson was born. She had not gotten the information that she was seeking out of them yet, but could tell that she was getting close.

As for Jackson, he was acting rather odd. He had ran out of the library multiple times looking sick and every time that Erica looked over at him, he was paler than the time before. Something was up and she had no idea why.

She carried her arm load of library books to the history section and began to shelf them. She could hear the others talking about some concert that was occurring the weekend.

The last thing she heard was a bang and someone screaming her name as she fell to the ground.

**I do not know when the next chapter will be up. DirectTV is currently not offering MTV. **


	9. Chapter 8: The Howl

Chapter Eight: The Howl

Disclaimer: All characters belong to MTV.

Summary: Derek begins his hunt for his new pack as the Argents declare war. The Code has been broken and neither side is going to play by the rules. Contains SPOILERS for season 2.

Time: Season 2: Episode 7

Genre: Drama, Romance, and Horror

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: July 22, 2012

**Bold: Flashback **

**This chapter is dedicated to all of those who sent me links...**

Isaac crossed his arms over his chest. He had gained a lot of muscle since becoming a werewolf and was enjoying seeing all of the girls checking him out. He could get used to that. However, he could not get used to working with Scott McCall and his gang. He knew that they had somewhat of a common goal. Both packs wanted the kanima. McCall wanted to save the kanima; however, Derek had plans to exterminate it.

Erica had had another run in with the beast a few days ago. The kanima had caused her to have a seizure. Derek had been pretty freaked out when he saw her. As a result, the Pack now found themselves joining McCall to find it. In fact, Derek and McCall were somewhere right now getting information on it.

Erica was sitting in a corner staring at him with her knees drawn in close. She was still very week from her run in with the kanima. She looked so young and breakable. Isaac just wanted to go over to her, pull her close, and never let the rest of the world harm her.

Erica cleared her throat. "Do you think they will find anything?"

Isaac shrugged. He would like to believe they would, but did not want to jinx it. "I do not know." He paused choosing his words carefully. "I feel like McCall and his circle are keeping information hidden from us."

Erica nodded. "It is probably because McCall is friends with Jackson. McCall seems to have this blind philosophy that everyone came be saved. He does not seem to know a lost cause." She stood up. "People are dying because of the very fact that Jackson is still alive."

Isaac nodded and rubbed his cheek.

Erica was now standing in front of Isaac. "Think of it this way." She held Isaac's face so that he was looking her in the eye. "If if was one of us killing people, the Pack would have hunted us down and kill us in a heartbeat."

Isaac already knew that.

"Therefore, we must join in the hunt and take down a creature who cannot be allowed to live."

Damn, the girl was good. Isaac could see the justice in her ideas. She made everything seem so right. With her, did not even matter that a sixteen year old boy was going to lose his life. Her would was simple and Isaac liked simple. Plus, Isaac did not really like Jackson anyway.

"Okay, let us kill Jackson," Isaac said clapping his hands together.

Erica smiled a wicked smile. "That is what I like to hear."

Stiles knew that there was no way he was going to be able to pull the plan off. The black powder was supposed to keep any element of the supernatural out of the warehouse where they were attending a party. The goal was to cut Jackson off from whoever was controlling him.

The police had already made a connection between all of the murders committed by the kanima. They had all been twenty-four and in Mr. Reed's chemistry class. They did not know what that certain class was being targeted. At least, it was better than nothing.

Stiles held the black powder up to examine it for the millionth time. He knew that the plan pretty much relayed on this little thing of powder.

Plus, he got to go to a really cool party that he would not had been able to go to if not for the kanima.

He heard someone open the downstairs door and quickly placed the powder into a desk drawer. Stiles gently closed it and ran downstairs. Sheriff Stilinski was taking off his hostler with a tried look on his face. Stiles knew that his dad had been working hard since the Alpha business.

"Dad?" Stiles asked carefully. If his dad was in a foul mood, he did not want to unleash the wrath.

Sheriff Stilinski looked at his son with sad eyes, but did not say a word.

"Is everything okay?" Concern filled Stiles voice. Either something good like a murder had happened or the Beacon Hills Police Department was at a dead end.

"It will be," Stiles' dad replied shortly. He stood up straighter. "The country thought that it would be best if I took a leave."

Stiles did not understand and felt his eyebrows met in the centre of his forehead. "What do you mean by a leave?"

"Stiles," Sheriff Stilinski said as he pinched his temples. "They did not find it fitting that my son was so involved in everything and the fact that he had a restraining order against one of the best lawyers in town's son did not help." He was not yelling.

"How long?" Stiles inquired.

"They did not say."

Stiles gulped. This was his fault, but he did not understand why his father was not angry at him. "Dad, why are you not yelling at me?"

Sheriff Stilinski just looked at Stiles. "Because I am just too disappointed to say anything more." He disappeared into the kitchen.

Stiles did not follow. He had never felt so guilty in his life. His dad had lost his job because of him. He was going to make everything okay. He would make it up to his dad by catching Jackson. With Jackson off the streets, there would be no further reason for Stiles to be so involved with everything that the police department was doing. Then, Sheriff Stilinski would make it right.

Stiles could not fail with the black powder.

**Two Hours Later**

Erica applied yet another layer of lip gloss. She was nervous about the plan. She did not doubt that she and Isaac would carry out their plan. She was just worried about the rest of them. Scott and Stiles tended to choke whenever it came to their friends. She was relieved that Derek and Boyd was outside in case anything bad happened.

She hoped that nothing did.

Erica looked at the people dancing close together. They looked so happy as they glided against each other. Sweat gleamed on their skin as the lights danced around them. She had always wanted to come to one of this things. Of course, she did not believe that whenever she got the chance that she would be here with a "date," not that she counted Isaac as a date. She also did not believe that she would be here as a werewolf.

Isaac was popping a piece of mint gum into his mouth. He held it up to her as an offering. She turned him down and he gave her a whatever shrug.

Erica scanned the crowd. After several minutes, she saw Jackson making his way toward the DJ booth. She nudged Isaac. "There he is," she whispered softly.

Isaac nodded and pulled the needle out. "Let us go then."

The two werewolves made their way toward Jackson. After several minutes and running into multiple people, the couple reached him. Erica danced in front of him in provocative ways so that Isaac would get a chance to stick Jackson. She hoped that Jackson would fall for her.

She watched as Isaac pulled the syringe back and stabbed it into Jackson's neck. Jackson went weak and started to collapse. Isaac was standing behind him with a big smile plastered on his face. Erica smiled back.

Jackson was still collapsing. Something was wrong. The boy should had already been on the floor and Erica and Isaac should had been dragging him back to Derek. Erica flashed Isaac a worried look. Isaac was not paying attention to her.

Jackson looked up at her and smiled. "You missed," he said in a voice that was not his. Jackson's body began to shake and scales started to appear on his body. Claws reached out and struck Erica in the back of the neck.

Erica fell to the ground and watched, helpless, as the kanima rounded on Isaac. Isaac's eyes got big, but, instead of running, he rushed toward it with the needle high. The kanima reached out with its' claws and hit Isaac. Before falling, Isaac managed to get the syringe in the back of the kanima's neck.

Erica felt herself starting to return to normal. One weakness that kanima had was that its' effects did not last for too long. She grabbed both boys and drug them out of the main room and into a smaller one. By the time they reached the room, Isaac was starting to come to. Both of them, chained the kanima to the chair and waited.

Derek stood on the outside of the warehouse with his arms crossed. The black powder had worked. It prohibited him from crossing it and into the warehouse. The hunt was now just contained to the warehouse and he was relying on the others. He hoped that they managed to at least capture the kanima.

All he had to do was wait, but he also had to keep his guard up. The Argents were out there somewhere still. They had already injured Boyd. He had not seen them since then. In fact, things had been pretty quite since then.

Things had been quit for Derek since that day of the fire and he found himself remembering that awful day.

** I come home from school. Lara is behind me. **

** "Derek!" she screams in pure terror. **

** I turn to her wondering what on earth she is shrieking about. She is standing there mouth wide open and pointing to the right where our home stood. I don't look at it. **

** "What?" I snap. **

** "Ou-our home," she whispers. **

** I look at our home or rather where it once stood. There is nothing more than a burnt structure. Nothing else. **

** Where is our family? **

** Where is our parents? **

** I stand there stunned. Beside me, Lara is crying. At least she can cry. I can't. I want to break down, but I can't. I wish I could. **

** I look at the house. It hits me hard in the gut. There is no possible way that anyone survived that. **

** No way at all. **

** Who did this? No, I do not believe that this is an accident. Someone knows who we are. Someone is after us. Who? **

** I have a theory. **

** The Hunters. **

** They want us dead. **

** Lara stops crying and looks up at me. "Hunters?" **

** I nod. "I think so." **

** "Are they still here?" **

** I breath in the air around us. "I do not think so." **

** Lara nods and looks back at the house. "Why? Why would anyone want to do this?" **

** I look at my feet. "Because they are evil." **

** She swallows. "Do you think anyone got out alive?" I can tell that she's afraid to ask. **

** I take a deep breath. "To be honest, I do not know. However, I don't think that the odds are in our favour." **

** Lara nods. "Where do we go now?" **

** I look around. "We live in the forest until something better comes along." **

** "And when will that be?" **

** "Hard to say." **

** It did not matter to anyone what had happened to us. I knew that it did not It was all a game to them, a game of death. **

** Well, I could play too. **

Somewhere close, the howl of the lone wolf sounded. Derek snapped out of his daze. He knew that howl. He jumped toward the warehouse, but found that he could not enter. The black powder was prohibiting him from crossing.

Stiles, Erica, and Isaac rushed out of the warehouse. Their faces had a frightened expression on them.

"Derek, he got away," Erica gasped.

Derek nodded. Right now, he really did not care about the kanima. "Break it." He nodded toward the line.

"But what about the master?" Stiles asked.

"It does not matter away more."

Without pressing anymore, Stiles kicked a break in the line.

Derek jumped over it and disappeared into the warehouse. The party was still going on. He listened and heard the howl again. It was going from the back. He followed the howl, which lead him to a room with a steel door. He kicked the door in with ease and stepped inside the room.

The room only contained a cot, a chair, and some kind of vapour making thing. The room reeked of wolfsbane. He had to get out of there some. There was a woman sitting in the chair. She was bent over talking to Scott.

Derek grabbed her and dug his claws into her shoulder. She screamed as he threw her to the ground. He grabbed Scott off the bed.

"I got you," Derek whispered as he rushed out of the room.


	10. Chapter 9: The Master

Chapter Nine: The Master

Disclaimer: All characters belong to MTV.

Summary: Derek begins his hunt for his new pack as the Argents declare war. The Code has been broken and neither side is going to play by the rules. Contains SPOILERS for season 2.

Time: Season 2: Episode 9

Genre: Drama, Romance, and Horror

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: July 27, 2012

Erica knew that tonight was going to be bad, even without Derek telling her. Her senses were spiked and she was extremely restless. She had not slept for the past couple of days because she could not get conformable.

Derek was gesturing with his hands. Isaac and Boyd were nodding about something. As usual, Erica tuned out prep talks. She thought that she really did not need them. For courage, all she had to think about was kissing Derek. If she wanted to get angry, all she had to do was think about how Stile had not paid any attention to her for years.

"Erica, does that sound good?" Derek inquired. His eyes had turned soft as he turned his attention to her.

Erica felt her cheeks turn red. She hoped that the other two boys did not notice. Derek flashed her a small smile indicating that he did see her blushing. "I think that would be a great idea," she replied.

Derek nodded. "That is what I thought." He gestured toward Isaac and Boyd. "You can take pain better than these two. They just keep on proving that they are wimps."

Isaac and Boyd scowled.

Erica smirked at them. It was nice to think that Derek thought she was stronger than her male counterparts. Expect, she was not entirely sure what she was stronger at. Whatever it was, it was making the boys jealous and that was all that mattered. She would ask Derek in private what he was talking about. His temper always seemed to be more under control when it was just the two of them.

Forty-five minutes later, Erica's wish was granted. Isaac and Boyd had both gone in search of food. Erica had denied their offer to go with them.

Derek was examining items in a chest. Erica went over to him and ran her finger over the back of his neck. She felt him tense with pleasure.

"So, what did you mean by saying that I could take pain better than Isaac and Boyd?" she whispered.

Derek slammed the chest lid shut and turned to her. "This moon is going to be the roughest you will experience. Pain will more than likely be the only thing to contain you." He put his hands in his front jean pockets. "Since you can take more of it, I need to use something stronger on you."

"Such as?"

Derek turned and picked up something from behind him. Erica stretched her neck to see what it was. She was just a tad short.

Derek turned back to her. In his hands he was holding a metal headband with long spikes. On one side of it there was a crank that would tighten the headband forcing the spikes into the victim's head. "This is what you will be wearing tonight."

Erica tried to hid her wince. Tonight was going to suck.

Lydia's birthday party was about to start. Her biggest fear was that no one would even bother to show up. Being named the town freak had really taken a toll on her popularity. It may not be noticed at school, but her Saturday night felt it. She no longer got asked out or invited to parties. She had gone from A-listed to Z-listed.

Tonight was her chance to get it all back.

She had an awesome dress and killer drinks. Nothing at all could go wrong. The door bell rang. Prefect. She looked at the clock on the ceiling. Things could not get any better.

The plan was going to go as planned. She was not entirely sure what was going to happen, but she knew that she was spellbound. Even if she was sure what was going on, she knew that she could not break the spell.

Lydia walked slowly over to the door. She did not want to seem too eager, but she was really happen that someone was coming to her party. She opened the door with a big smile that fell as soon as she saw who it was it. It was Stiles and Scott. Scott made his way in without waiting to be invited in. Stiles was holding a large box that he could not get in the door. Lydia did not want to see him try to wedge it in. She left him there and went to wait on someone cool to arrive. Allison should be coming.

Allison arrived a few minutes later.

Her party was up to a total of three people. She knew that her status had dropped, but she did not think it was this bad. Everyone knew that she threw the best parties; she thought that would get her something.

The door bell rang again. Lydia rushed to answer it. There was people on the other side. She did not know who they were, but it did not matter. People were at her party. After she let the guests in and returned into the main room, she saw him.

Jackson was standing in a corner holding a red cup caught her eye and saluted her with his cup. She smiled and slipped out a sliding glass door. She knew that he was still staring at her even though her back was turned to him. He seemed to be always watching me. It was not in a stalker way, but more in a protective way.

She had to get out of here.

Outside Lydia felt much better. There were not a many people. She really could not tell because of the mist that was rolling in off the lake. She did not understand how the mist managed to come in. The air tonight did not feel like mist making air. A lot of things about this place did not really make sense.

Through the mist, she could barely make out the next door Victorian mansion. Its' dark shape made it look like something out of a Hollywood horror film. It was so eerie and lonely looking. She did have to admit it rather gave her the creeps. She leaned over the porch railing to get a closer look. It did have an artistic perspective. If she could draw, would definitely want to draw it. It would make a wonderful piece of Gothic work.

While Lydia was thinking about it, she saw something race across the deck faster than any human could. She did not get a good look at the creature, but from what she could tell it was human. she knew one thing for certain, no human could move at that fast of a pace. It was just impossible.

She watched as Scott and Stile ran through her guests. Their eyes were wide with fright. She scanned the crowd that had appeared to spill out of the house and onto the patio. Lydia fought through the crowd and soon found herself behind the two boys.

Matt was across the street with a large, hissing lizard.

"That is it," Stiles was saying. "Matt is the master of the kanima."

"I know, but it does not make sense," Scott replied.

Lydia did not pay them any more mind. It was time for her to complete her task.

Peter Hale wanted to break out of the binds that bound him into the ground. The moonlight was almost in position and the girl should be arriving at any minute with her prize. He needed the blood of his relative and luckily he knew where to get said blood.

The only problem was that he was bound in the earth. No matter, that would soon change.

He heard movement above. It was the sound of a girl's high heel shoes and a body dragging.

He listened as the floor boards were pulled back. Soon, the girl's face came into view. She had a trancelike look on her face. She dropped an arm down into the hole.

Peter seized it and dug his claws in feeling life pour back into his body.


	11. Chapter 10: The Revenge

Chapter Ten: The Revenge

Disclaimer: All characters belong to MTV.

Summary: Derek begins his hunt for his new pack as the Argents declare war. The Code has been broken and neither side is going to play by the rules. Contains SPOILERS for season 2.

Time: Season 2: Episode 10

Genre: Drama, Romance, and Horror

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: August 4, 2012

Allison found herself in a small ball again on her bed. This seemed to be a normal position for her these days. She thought that maybe if she just stayed this way that her mother come upstairs, order Allison to get downstairs, and do something with her life. She kept waiting for that moment to happen and did not want to own up to the fact that it never would.

Her mother was dead and there was nothing that she could do to change that.

She hugged her pillow close and wished that she could erase that night. She had been at the club, more than likely only a few meters away from where the bite had taken place. She just stood there and danced lost in her own little world. She just stayed there completely unaware that her mother was being bitten by a werewolf.

It was just not any werewolf. She knew who it was and had even begun to think of him as a good person: Derek. Derek was the reason that her mother was no longer here with her.

Allison heard a knock on the door. She was not in the mood to talk to people, but knew that whoever it was would not wait to be invited in. She stared at the door and waited.

Sure enough, a few seconds later the door opened. Her grandfather, Gerard, entered. "Your mothers would not want you to be up here wasting away."

Allison pulled the pillow away. "Well, she is not here to tell me otherwise."

Gerard sat on the corner of his granddaughter's bed. "Aye, but I am." He looked at Allison. "Your mother left a suicide note telling the police about depression problems. You and I know otherwise." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope.

Allison could see that her name was written on the front of it.

"Your mother asked me to read this to you, but I think that you should read it in private." Gerard offered her the envelope.

Allison reached for it and took it. Here was her mother's last words.

"After you read it, you need to destroy it." Gerard stood up. "You need to burn it and burn it good." He excited the room.

Allison opened the envelope slowly. She was unsure what her mother would have to say, but she also wanted to make this moment last. It was her mother's last words. Once the letter was destroyed, there would be no more of her for Allison to hold on to. Finally, she got the letter open.

_Allison, _

_ By the time you receive this, I am probably gone. It may look like I took the easy road out and you may think that. However, that is far from the truth and I just want you to know that. Life is never easy and death is harder. What I did was perhaps the most difficult thing that I had ever done in my life. No more fluff. It is time for you to learn the truth. _

_ On the last full moon, Derek Hale cornered me and bit me. I was unarmed and had done nothing to provoke the attack. He just came out of nowhere and attacked me. It was a full moon and I knew what was going to happen. I did not want to become a monster and kill people, to put you at risk. I knew what needed to be done. I did it to save lives. _

_ I know that you believe that everyone has some good in them, but he does not. I do not want you to go on a revenge hunt, but I felt as if you deserved the truth and deserved to know what really went down. The world is cruel and not fair, but do not take it upon yourself to hunt Hale down. If you must, use backup. _

_Mum _

Allison sat back. She knew what she had to do and she was going to do it. The sons were fighters, but the daughters were the leaders.

She bit the edge of her finger nail. She was supposed to be a leader. She looked around her room. There was no way that she could lead from here. She had to get up off her bed and fight.

Allison stood and walked slowly over to her desk. With one swift movement of one hand, she flung the contents of the desk top off unto the floor. Tears were running down her face. Derek, Derek, Derek was all that she could think of. She had to do this for her mother. She went over to her dresser and looked at the contents. There was a picture of her and her mother from last summer. She took her right arm and sent it flying to the floor, where the glass cracked and broke. She gripped the sides of the dresser. This was all Derek's fault and tonight she would not go unnoticed.

Tonight the Alpha was going down. Tonight was her chance. Tonight was her night.

She moved away from the dresser and went over to the bed. She knelt down and pulled a brown box. She sat back on her heels and took a deep breath. This was it. She opened the box and pulled out a crossbow. She slide an arrow out of a hidden compartment and loaded it. Step one was completed.

With a sigh, she stood up and headed to the garage where the rest of her family was waiting. She was doing this for her mother. Her mother's death would not go unpunished.

Allison reached the garage. Her father and grandfather looked up as she entered.

"Allison?" Chris asked looking at his daughter with concern.

"I am ready," she said in a strong voice.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Chris asked again. "Are you sure that it is not too soon?"  
Gerard loaded a shot gun. "The sooner the better." He stepped toward his granddaughter with a loaded gun. "You are ready for this and you know who is responsible."

Allison nodded. She was not going to look away. "Derek."

"Aye," Gerard said nodding.

"What about his Pack?" Chris piped in.

"Kill them," Allison said.

Chris looked taken aback. "What about Scott?"

Allison shouldered her cross bow. "Kill anyone who gets in the way." With that, she lead the way out of the garage.

Matt placed a bullet into the handgun. There was no other way out of this. They had to pay for what they had done to him. He knew that Stilinski was so close to figuring out that he was the murder. Matt had to make sure that none of the evidence was left out in the open. He could not have everything put together.

He knew that he would be the one to go to jail, not the ones who had killed him. They were the ones who had done the actual crime. He had just been trying to make sure that justice was rightfully served. He was just doing his job as a good citizen.

Who cares if a few innocent people got in the way and got hurt?

Who cares about that newborn baby was going to be an orphan?

Who in the world truly cared?

No one had cared whenever he had died and now it was his turn to repay the favour. He did not care who died in the process. All he cared about was revenge. There was nothing sweeter than revenge.

The kanima slinked up beside him. Matt reached down to pet the top of its' head. The kanima was the only thing that truly got him. There was this special bond between them. Of course, it could have something to do with the fact that Matt controlled it, but let us not look too much into the details.

Matt thought about what he wanted. From the inside of his car, he could see a young, night guard inside the police station. If he was going to enter the presences, she could be somewhat of a problem. He cracked his fingers and watched as the kanima moved outside of his car and inched toward the police station. It slide into the front door.

Matt pictured another clear image of the night guard. This time she was laying helpless on the floor with her heart ripped out. He knew that it was rather cliché, but he was one for the classics. A few seconds, later the woman had disappeared from sight. He saw the kanima stand on top of the desk and stare at the car, waiting for its' master.

Matt checked the gun for one final time and stepped out of the car. It was now or never. He crept into the police station and followed the sound of voices. He knew who the voices belonged to. They were discussing him and how to blame him for what had happened. If they were looking for the murderer, they were wrong. y Matt had not committed the murders himself, he had just simply ordered for them to take place.

He rounded the corner and pointed the gun at Scott, Stiles, and the former Sheriff Stilinski. None of them looked surprised to see him. It was as if they had been expecting this.

"Matt," Sheriff Stilinski said putting his hands in the air. "It does not have to come to this."  
Matt did not lower the gun. "Oh, I think it does." He could see McCall dialing on his mobile. "I also suggest that you do not try to call anymore, like McCall is."

Scott looked up at Matt with an innocent look on his face.

"Drop them," Matt ordered in a soft voice. "Now."

"Do as he says," Sheriff Stilinski commanded as he dropped his mobile on the desk. The two boys followed.

Matt opened his moth to give another command, but gunshots erupted and blew the glass out of the windowpanes. Everyone in the room ducked down. While under fire, Matt exited the room and sent the kanima images of being shot at. He hoped that was a clear enough message and that the kanima would kill who ever got in the way.

Matt charged out of the police station. He did not want to be seen here. He felt someone grab a hold of him and drag him away from the station. He hoped that this person was a friend. He was drug down to the water and forced under it.

No, this could not be happening for the second time! It was not meant to end this way. Matt struggled to stay alive, but could feel his body shutting down. Whoever was holding him was much stronger than he was.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see someone just standing there on the bridge watching him die. Matt turned away from the person. No one was going to save him. It was just going to be like last time. The way he saw it was that the swim team was going to get revenge on him. Their secret would be safe forever.

Just before darkness overcame him, Matt saw the kanima watching in horror. The creature could not approach the water. Matt groaned. His last thought was, "The kanima must have a master."


	12. Chapter 11: The Capture

Chapter Eleven: The Capture

Disclaimer: All characters belong to MTV.

Summary: Derek begins his hunt for his new pack as the Argents declare war. The Code has been broken and neither side is going to play by the rules. Contains SPOILERS for season 2.

Time: Season 2: Episode 11

Genre: Drama, Romance, and Horror

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: August 12, 2012

Erica narrowed her eyes as she turned to Boyd. She did not like the thought of leaving Derek, but never that there was no other choice. Early this evening, they had heard another Pack howling over the hill. Derek had told them that it was probably just a few wolves. Erica did not to believe that. She was sick of hiding; she wanted to do something right.

Even if he meant leaving the man she loved.

A howl sounded from a hill to the west. The young werewolves exchanged looks and followed the sounds of the howling. It sounded like an entire pack. Erica hoped that they would be welcomed.

They stopped on top of the hill. There was no wolves in sight. They were probably just hiding. Erica could feel the tension coming off of Boyd. She guessed that he did not feel the same way. She heard the sound of an engine starting and a headlight shone down on them.

Erica felt her heart skip. These were not werewolves. They were Hunters with a wolf call. She and Boyd exchanged panicked looks. Body nodded and they took off running from the bikes.

Erica could hear the Argents coming. She could hear the sound of an arrow shooting over her head. She was afraid to look back. She was afraid to see how much the Hunters were gaining on them. She was running out o breath. She thought that she was supposed to have endless energy. She thought that she was supposed to run for hours. She guessed that this was the price for staying hidden for so long.

Beside her Boyd fell to the ground. "BOYD!" she screamed. She fell next to him.

An arrow was sticking out of his side. He was sweating and his breathing was accelerated. "Erica, you have to go."

Erica shook her head. "I will not leave you." She took his hand.

"Erica, you have to?" Boyd protested.

Erica could hear the Argents coming. She heard an arrow flying through the air. "No, I will not leave you." She gave his hand a squeeze. "We are in this together."

Boyd winced as another arrow hit him in the chest. He was starting to Change.

Erica felt one hit her in the thigh. The pain was unbearable. Through gritted teeth, she said, "Let us give them hell."

Boyd nodded.

Erica turned around to face her destiny. She found herself looking into Allison Argent's loaded bow.

"Long time, no see Erica," Allison said in a cool voice.

Erica swallowed.

Allison fired two more arrows. One hit Erica in the shoulder and the other hit Boyd in the chest.

"Allison, please," Erica begged.

"Begged is overrated." Allison shot again.

This time, Erica found herself giving into the darkness. The capture had began.

Isaac followed Scott into the vet office. He knew why he was here, but he also did not understand how it could have come to this. He was actually hanging out with McCall. This was way beneath his standards. However, ever since Derek's pack had clearly failed, he did not see that he had much of a choice.

"I do not see why we are here," Isaac said.

Scott lead the way to a back room. "I need to show you something. I think it will change your view on some things."

Isaac winced as his sensitive ears picked the cries of the animals. He wished that they would just give it a rest. Most importantly, he wished that McCall would explain why they were here in the first place.

Dr. Deaton was attending to a dog when the boys entered. The dog tried to move away from the werewolves, but the vet managed to soothe it. "He had got cancer and is in a lot of pain."

Scott went over to the dog and began to pet it. The dog first appeared to be nervous around him, but was slowly calmed. McCall appeared to have a way with animals. It was something that Isaac had never had.

A foul scent filled the room every time that the dog took a deep breath. Although Isaac had never smelt one before, it smelled like a corpse, like the Black Death. He looked at the other two.

"You smell it too?" Scott inquired.

Isaac looked back at the dog. "Yeah, it smells like-" He was not sure how to put this.

"Like death," Dr. Deaton supplied.

Isaac swallowed heard. "Yeah, like that."

Scott rubbed the dog's ears. "So, he is not going to get any better."

Dr. Deaton shook his head. "No, it will only get worse.

Scott nodded grimly. "He is in a lot of pain."

Dr. Deaton nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Scott took Isaac's arm. "I want to show you something." Without waiting, he placed Isaac's hand on the dog. "Now, use your healing powers."

Isaac released the werewolf. He watched as a black liquid quickly filled up his veins and then quickly disappeared. He looked up at Scott and Dr. Deaton with wide eyes. "What just happened?" He looked down at the dog who seemed to be more relaxed. "Did I just heal it?"

"You did not heal it, but you took some of its' pain away," Scott said.

Isaac quickly batted his eyes. It was so beautiful to be able to help something as innocent as this. It made him feel good and not evil.

Twenty minutes later, the boys were outside.

"So are you coming tonight?" Scott asked.

Isaac shrugged. "I think I may head out with Boyd and Erica. Things are getting bad. I want to be out of here before it gets worse."

Scott nodded.

"Are you going?"

Scott shook his head.

"You may want to change your mind. Jackson was at practice last week."

Lydia walked toward the lacrosse field. She was not even sure why she was here. Jackson was clearly not interested in her. However, she was not ready to give him up yet. There was just something that would not let her leave him. He always came back to her as well, even if it was only to make rude comments.

She reached the stands and was unsurprised to find them nearly filled. She did not know where she was going to sit. After a few minutes of scanning the crowd, she found a seat between Scott's mom and Stiles's dad. As she down next to them, she could not help but notice there was some strange tension between them.

Could it have something to do with the nightmares she had been having? Could it have something to do with the return of Peter Hale?

Lydia hated being in the dark and sometimes she wanted to capture what was going on.

As the team exited the tunnel, the roar of the crowd grew. The Beacon Hills fans screamed and cheered, the other team's fans booed and yelled insults. Since this was a Beacon Hills home game, they had more supporters. It was nice to see that the stands were almost full. It was a nice change for Jackson.

He chanced a look at the opposing team. They had not changed looks at all since they last met on the lacrosse field. Heck, the even the captain gave Jackson the normal respond: a glare. Things were back to normal.

Owen Marley was refereeing this match. He was a former coach for Beacon Hills. He always refereed the school's home games. Jackson was not sure if he was trying to help the team or if he just wanted to get into the game for free.

"Captains, shake hands," Marley commanded.

Jackson and the opposing captain shook hands. Jackson was glad that McCall was benched. He got his solo captain position back.

"Down!"

Jackson knelt and glared at his opponent.  
Everyone waited; no one was taking their eyes off the ball in Marley's hand.

Marley went looked up at the blank score board like he always did. Jackson found it very annoying. He wanted the stupid man to drop the ball so the game could begin. He could fell that someone was pushing it. Sometime very bad was going to happen. Marley dropped the ball.

Jackson managed to get the ball. He threw it, not caring where it wend. The other players raced toward it.

Jamie, a Beacon Hills player, took control and just as quickly threw it to Jackson, who caught it with ease.

A player from the other team blocked Jackson from scoring. Jackson pasted it back to a teammate.

Jackson was rather mad that he got cut off, but was happy that he still managed to keep the ball Beacon Hills control.

Jackson heard his coach yelling about something and could hear people groaning from the stands.

He turned just in time to see one of the Beacon Hills players crash into the ground below. Isaac was standing behind the player looking happy.

Danny came up alongside Jackson and looked down. "That is going to hurt in the morning," he said. Jamie turned his attention to the other team's captain. "We should flank him. Three is better than one, you know." He returned to the goal.

Jackson nodded to a teammate and they both moved in to corner the captain.

The other captain saw them and quickly pasted the ball. Jackson turned to nod a thanks to his teammate, but saw the boy was on the ground with Isaac standing over him.

What was up with Isaac? Was he really trying to take out his own team?

Jackson cleared his mind. He needed to focus. He was within scoring range now. The goalie was coming out to meet him. Jackson knew that he could not use his eyes to line up; that was how the goalie knew where people were going to score. Jackson looked the middle of goal. It would be the easiest to fool the goalie with. Now, he had to choice between right and left. Jackson was not sure if the goalie knew that he was left handed or not. Right would be the safest.

Jackson raised his arm for the right. The goalie went that way, leaving Jackson a clear shot at the left. He threw it quickly before the goalie could notice what his real intentions were. The ball went it.

Behind him the crowd cheered.

Even through the cheers, Jackson heard the goalie swear quite loudly.

Danny ran up to congratulate Jackson, turned back, and yelled to the goalie, "Just because you are here, doesn't mean you belong here!"

The goalie swore again.

The game continued like that for the next half hour. Beacon Hills was up by five. If they kept up with this, the game was theirs. However, they could not ease up. People may had called this running up the score, but in the world of lacrosse, nothing of that nature existed.

The ball was thrown back into play. Jackson got it. He shot across the field running at an unbelievable pace. He looked for his fellow teammates; he could not find them. He saw that out of the corner of his eye that they were caught in traffic. He had been solo before, no big deal. He was in scoring range. He was getting ready to score.

BAM!

His body began to shake and the need to kill raced through his veins. He was not going to do this, not here, not now. He felt himself began to change. Without thinking on it, he stabbed his claws into his stomach and allowed darkness to take over him.


	13. Chapter 12: The Kill

Chapter Twelve: The Kill

Disclaimer: All characters belong to MTV.

Summary: Derek begins his hunt for his new pack as the Argents declare war. The Code has been broken and neither side is going to play by the rules. Contains SPOILERS for season 2.

Time: Season 2: Episode 12

Genre: Drama, Romance, and Horror

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: August 18, 2012

Stiles winced as he sailed down the stairs. For an old man, Gerard sure had a mean throw. He landed on the floor with a loud thump. He carefully stood. No way was he going to let this old man take him laying down. No way was he going to let this old man take him period.

Stiles stood up ready to fight. He looked up and his eyes filled with horror. Boyd and Erica were tied together with eclectic wire. Their eyes were wide with fear.

Gerard came down the stairs chewing something. He smiled as Stiles.

Stiles made his hands into fists. "Come on old man. Do you not have anything better to do than pick on teenagers?"

Gerard began to roll his sleeves up. "You and your friends are hardly teenagers." He punched Stiles. "You have meddled in the supernatural and now it is time to pay for that."

Stiles fell to the ground after the blow. For someone who was probably pushing ninety, the man could punch. Shouldn't this guy be in nursing home playing bingo? He looked up at Erica and Boyd, who were looking at him with wide eyes. They seemed to be depending on him to stand up for Gerard.

Gerard kicked Stiles in the side.

Stiles grunted, but did not take his eyes off the two beta werewolves. He began to stand slowly, but Gerard knocked him down again.

"You just do not give you, do you?" Gerard hissed as he knelt down next to Stiles.

Stiles spat at him.

Gerard laughed and pulled his pills out of his pocket. "You know what?" He reached back and pulled Stiles's hair back. "Tonight is going to be an interesting showdown. The battle lines have been drawn and you, my dear boy, have seemed to have found yourself on the wrong side of those lines." He swallowed his pills with the other hand.

Stiles gritted his teeth. Not only did the old man have a mean punch. He also had a mean grip. "I have not found myself on the wrong side," he growled.

Gerard laughed into Stiles's ear. "And why do you think that?" There was mockery in his voice.

"Because of this!" Stiles drew back his right foot and kicked Gerard hard between the legs.

Gerard fell back and lost his grip.

Stiles knew that he had no time to save Boyd and Erica. The two werewolves knew that and were edging him on with their eyes. He gave them one final look and darted out of the Argent's house before the old man could get his footing back.

He had gathered valuable information for that little encounter. The kill was going to happen tonight. The only problem was that Stiles did not know who was going to be killed.

Derek could not believe that he was here with Scott and his mother looking at the dead body of the kanima. It was almost too good to be true. He did not believe that the battle was fully over. Something bad was still going to happen.

Scott had just unzipped the body bag and they was just about to see the body. In order to know for sure if the kanima was dead, the human host must be wax like and unmoving.

Derek felt his heart skip a beat. If Scott heard it, he gave no indication. The beta was too focused on unzipping the bag.

After many gurgling minutes, Scott pulled the bag away from Jackson's face. At first it seemed like the kanima was dead, but after looking at the beast for a brief amount of time, it was clear that it was not. Sparkles dotted the skin and Jackson began to shake.

"Cover it up!" Melissa was yelling.

Scott raced to follow his mother's orders. "I do not think he is dead," Scott said once the bag was zipped.

Derek narrowed his eyes. "Ya' think?"

Scott smiled weakly. "Now what do we do?"

Derek looked at the unmoving body. "We need to get it out of here."

Scott nodded. "Why is he like that?"

Derek grabbed part of the body bag. "He is morphing into something." He nodded for Scott to get the other end.

"Morphing into what?" Scott asked. He grunted as he picked up his end.

"I have no idea."

The two of them carried Jackson out to the parking lot. Melissa kept looking around in case someone saw them. Derek was pretty sure that stealing a body was a federal crime. They were almost to his car now. Just a few more feet and all would be good.

Highlights shone on them. Scott and Derek dropped the body ready to flee at any given moment. A person got out of the car. Derek felt his claws release.

Chris Argent stepped into the light. "Looks like you guys could use a hand."

Derek did not let his guard go down. He did not trust this man.

Chris went over to the body bag. "I passed security on my in."

"Where?" Scott inquired.

"Coming this way."

"Why are you wanting to help us?" Scott demanded.

"Let us just say we have a common enemy." Chris nodded toward his car. "My car is faster."

Derek could hear the sounds of the security vehicle. He knew that there was no other choice.

After seeing that Jackson was gone, Derek returned home. Peter was sitting at a desk looking something up on the laptop. The former Alpha looked up as his nephew entered.

"Learn anything interesting?" Peter inquired.

Derek went over to the desk. "Jackson was all sparkly."

Peter nodded. "I feared that something like this would happen." He typed into the laptop. "Look at this." He turned the computer around.

Derek looked at the screen. On it was a dragon like creature. "He is changing into that." He leaned in closer. "Is that wings?"

Peter turned the screen around. "Afraid so." He paused. "Oh, there is a video." He clicked it and Derek heard screeches come out of the computer. Peter slammed the lib shut. "Not good."

"We need to get rid of him," Derek said.

Peter stood. "I could not have said it better myself."

Over the roar of the television, Lydia heard someone banging on her door. She narrowed her eyes and padded over to it. She had no idea who could be calling at this hour. Ever since Jackson had died, she had not wanted to see anyone. Since she was the only one home, she had to answer the door.

Lydia opened the door and found Stiles leaning against the frame. He had bruises on his face. "Stiles, what are you doing here?"

Stiles stepped in without being invited. "I need to talk to you."

Frowning, Lydia pulled the door shut. She did not like people coming into her house uninvited. "About what?" she demanded. "You had better had a good reason for trespassing on my property." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Stiles looked at her. "Do you want to help Jackson?"

Lydia stared at him. Was this some kind of sick game? Jackson was dead! That was all there was too it. "Are you really that sick?"

Stiles looked taken aback. "What? Why?"

"Jackson is dead," she snapped.

Stiles held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, I know that, but am I just saying that there is a way to save him."

Lydia blinked hard. Why did not he not understand? Jackson was dead and there was no fixing that. "Jackson is dead! I am getting sick of telling you that!"

Stiles nodded and pulled her close. "If I did not know any better, I would have to agree with you."

Lydia stared up at him. "What do you mean?" She wondered if it had anything to do with what they were keeping away from her. Was she finally going to get to be in the loop?

Stiles sighed. "It is complicated."

Lydia frowned. Why did everything have to be so damn complicated? The lover of her life was dead and she felt that she had to right to know why. She pulled away from him. "No, it is not," she snapped. "You guys just make everything more difficult than it needs to be."

Stiles looked at the floor as if he did not know what to say.

Lydia leaned in close to him as if she was going to kiss him. "You owe me the truth."

"I am not the right person to tell you," Stiles replied slowly. "However, I can take you to the people who are."

Lydia grabbed her keys off the table. "Let's go then!" She marched toward the door.

"Now?" Stiles squeaked. "I am not sure if now is a good time."

Lydia opened the door. "There is no better time than the present."

Chris was not sure why he was even here with Scott, Derek, and the body of a dead teenage boy. These people were responsible for his wife's death. They were the reason that she was not here with him and Allison anymore. He should be shooting them, instead of helping them. However, he knew the truth. Victoria would not want that, despite her views on werewolves.

He stared numbly at the body bag. The scene was all to familiar. Just weeks ago, he had stared at the body bag that he contained the remains of his wife, the wife who he also helped kill. It was just too much. So much had been lost to the kill.

In the back he heard a noise. It sounded like a vehicle. Chris looked behind him, but saw nothing. He turned to the front again and found himself facing the kanima. Without thinking, he raised his gun and began to fire. No matter how many bullets pierced its' skin, the beast did not die. He looked around to see where Scott and Derek were. Scott was coming around to aid him and Derek was just standing there.

Chris fired again.

The kanima hissed as another bullet hit it. It charged the Hunter and knocked the gun out of his hand. Chris saw the beast raise a clawed arm. He swallowed hard. So, this was how is was going to end. The kanima prepared to attack him.

A pair of lights shone into Chris's eyes. He wondered if this was considered to be the light at the end of the tunnel. A crash filled his ears. Chris looked around and saw the kanima laying beside a Jeep.

An arrow whizzed above Chris's head and hit the kanima. Chris turned and saw Allison and Gerard exiting a car. He wondered where they had come from.

Gerard had a big smile plastered on his face. "Well it seems like you guys were having a party and did not invite me." He snapped his fingers. "The reason we are here is because of that man." He pointed at Derek. "He ruined everything."

The next twenty minutes happened so quickly for Chris. He saw the kanima raise and Gerard give the order to kill them all. He heard his father revel that his was dying of cancer. Then, Chris saw the worst possible thing. Derek and Peter Hale drive their claws into Gerard and deliver a fatal blow.

As he watched his father collapse, out of the corner of his eye he saw a strawberry blond coaxing the kanima into a better form.


	14. Epilogue: Fierce

Epilogue: Fierce

Disclaimer: All characters belong to MTV.

Summary: Derek begins his hunt for his new pack as the Argents declare war. The Code has been broken and neither side is going to play by the rules. Contains SPOILERS for season 2.

Time: Season 2: Episode 12

Genre: Drama, Romance, and Horror

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: August 20, 2012

_**Just a little something to wrap this story up...**_

Lydia held Jackson. Tears were falling down both of their checks and both were shivering. Tonight something different and wonderful had happened. Jackson was now back to himself all because of Lydia's fierce love for him. If was as if she knew, when the reality of it was that she had no idea what had just happened.

"Jackson, it is okay," she whispered into his shoulder. "It is okay and we are okay." She rubbed his back that was clothed with her jacket. "Everything is going to be okay now, I promise."

Jackson buried his face deeper into her shoulder and clung to her as if his life depended on it. Lydia did not cry out as his claws dug into her. It did not matter. Jackson was back and in her arms. It was where he had belonged all this time.

The key laid a few yards away from them. Its' shiny form had long since been forgotten. It was just sitting there waiting for someone to call for it. The key was very similar to the kanima. Both needed a master and both could cause damage. However, both had to the ability to be saved. They just needed the right person to come along.

"Lydia," Jackson mused. He had pulled his face out of her shoulder so that he could look at her. "I love you."

Lydia blinked hard. She had been waiting and waiting to hear those sweet words escape from his lips once again. In this moment, it fit perfectly.

It did not matter that she was still in the dark. It did not matter that she did not know for sure what had happened. What mattered was that she and Jackson were together and their love was fierce. No matter what happened. They would always have each other.

Lydia looked Jackson in the eyes. "I love you too." She leaned in and kissed him.

Jackson returned the kiss with fiercely. He was the one to break the kiss. He got up and went over to the key. He picked it up and come back to Lydia. With an open palm, he offered her the key. "I want you to have this."

Lydia looked at the key stunned. Did this mean that they were back together? She reached out and took the key. Whatever this was, it was a step in the right direction. She and Jackson may not had been fixed all the way, but they were no longer broken.

Lydia stood up and nodded. "Thanks."

Jackson did not say a word and did not look at her.

Lydia touched the side of his face. "Jackson?"

He looked at her slowly. "Lydia, I am sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything."


End file.
